


Восемь полос

by Firizi



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firizi/pseuds/Firizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого есть свое “тайное место”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Восемь полос

— И часто ты тут зависаешь?

Генджи не отвечает. Смотрит в голубое, с росчерками дымных полос, небо и молчит. Полосы сменяются тёмными, почти чёрными из-за отсветов листьев, а потом ветви склоняются в другую сторону, и небо снова становится бело-голубым. Лето в этом году удивительно не дождливое, поэтому лежать на земле тепло и приятно; трава, чудом никем не вытоптанная, щекочет шею в вороте пиджака, а мелькающие перед глазами листья прячут от солнечных лучей.

Здесь хорошо. И Генджи наверняка зависает здесь очень часто

Если проследить прибрежную линию Осакского залива, то можно найти частные пляжи, чистые, ухоженные, закрытые — узкие оазисы вырастают на границе синего и желтого. А еще можно выудить из этого мутного болота золотую монетку. Маленький клочок нетронутой земли, часто настолько крохотный, что никого уже и не интересует.

На берегах Ёдо есть такие же монетки. Их меньше, да и разбросаны они далеко друг от друга — город разросся, прожевал и проглотил редкое золото. А размеры у монет такие, что особо и не наешься.

Вот и они с Генджи тоже не помещаются толком на жалком куске земли. Вытянувшийся на траве Такия слишком длинный, и плечи его почему-то кажутся шире, чем обычно.

Идзаки нравится касаться этих плеч — они почти всегда ссутулены, но напряжены. А если провести ладонью выше, по шее вверх, зарыться пальцами в волосы на затылке, то легкая, почти незаметная дрожь разрушит напряжение, рассыплет его тысячами мурашек. Такию вообще очень легко растворить в растерянности и неосознанном предвкушении. Он будет молча облизывать губы и дышать часто, поверхностно, ожидая еще одного прикосновения. Шун любит этим пользоваться, любит дразнить до тех пор, пока нетерпеливого Генджи не начнет потряхивать.

— Ты как сюда добрёл вообще?

Это немного странно: новая привычка задавать вопросы в пустоту. Обычно такими глупостями занимает время только Такия. Он постоянно что-то спрашивает. Размыкает губы, часто не вынимая даже сигареты, задает абсолютно нелогичные цепочки вопросов, тут же забывая о том, что и откуда взялось. Именно он обычно жрет кислород, дергает кадыком, затягиваясь и тут же выдыхая дым с очередным «почему». Он смотрит вопросительно, исподлобья, да так, что даже невинный, нейтральный вопрос воспринимается как наезд. А Идзаки молчит. И чаще всего все-таки не отвечает.

Сейчас же всё наоборот. Сейчас Шун задаёт вопросы, ведёт приоткрытыми губами по смуглой шее, задевает кадык и ключицы, щекочет языком мочку с едва заметным проколом. А Генджи лежит, курит, смотрит в это полосатое небо, щурится, когда солнце всё же пробивается сквозь листья, и, черт возьми, молчит. Это непривычно и интересно.

Такой Такия наверняка больше понравится толпе судзурановцев, такой Такия слишком похож на своего отца, и уважать его будут тоже больше. Только вот беда – такой Такия не существует. Он всплывает иногда, очень редко, как осторожное альтер-эго шизофреника. Идзаки и тот до сих пор не привык к этому гостю.

— Друг.

Короткое, хрипловатое от долгого молчания слово ленивым росчерком ложится на полосатое панно неба. Идзаки поворачивает голову, щурится и молчит, дожидаясь продолжения.

Пальцы неспешно шагают вдоль неровной линии груди, пересчитывают ребра и падают в яму впалого живота. Он, кажется, даже твёрже костлявой клетки ребер, послушно меняется на вдохе и тут же опускается, когда Генджи выдыхает.

— Друг из средней школы показал.

Шун кивает. Друг из средней школы, конечно же. Вот это уже совсем не интересно.

Куда занятнее опустить ладонь еще ниже, огладить пальцами холодную пряжку ремня и найти хитро спрятанный замок.

Вдохи становятся громче — так правильно.

Такия, снова напряжённый, как стальной прут, сжимает зубы, не стесняясь скрипа и хриплого дыхания, и бездумно толкается навстречу ладони. Через несколько секунд он уже и сам будет сжимать пальцами член Шуна, водить вверх-вниз в ровном ритме — один в один, точно так же. Во второй ладони у него тлеющая сигарета, и от этого ещё круче, еще интереснее. Сломает или нет, обожжётся или удержит внимание на двух точках, так далеко расположенных друг от друга?

Идзаки не нужно об этом заботиться. В его зоне внимания тоже две точки — свой член и член Генджи, который можно сжимать, не заботясь об осторожности. Можно обвести головку шершавым пальцем, легонько пройтись ногтем по ободку крайней плоти или погладить щёлку уретры. Прихватить зубами кожу на его шее, сжать сильно — и удовлетворённо выдохнуть, когда его пальцы сожмутся в ответ, а рука задвигается быстрее, спеша догнать у финишной черты, сравнять секунды.

За спиной слышится шум, автомобили носятся по своим полосам, обгоняя и перестраиваясь. А дальше, если пройти по изломанным линиям переходов, ощущения будут еще гуще: там голоса, там реклама, витрины. Шумно, сытно, там неба и не видно вовсе. И никто не думает о том, что оно совсем близко, всего лишь через восемь полос и широкий бордюр. А если приподняться и шагнуть ближе, если выглянуть за густую листву, то небо сольётся с тёмной полосой реки.

Хорошее место, спокойное и настоящее. Друг из средней школы такие любит. Вот Идзаки пока не может обозначить своё отношение, он не определился. Он вообще не любит поспешных выводов.

— Нам пора, — Генджи поднимается, отряхивает штаны и поправляет пиджак. Вытягивает травинки из волос и снова собирает на макушке тощий, как у крысы, хвост.

Идзаки сминает сигарету на дне пустой пачки, комкает плотный картон в пальцах и суёт в карман. Широкий бордюр и восемь полос — там есть урны, они привычны к мусору.


End file.
